Smash, Cas and Love
by casgetouttamyass
Summary: Cas is a paramedic, Deans the unfortunate victim AU Destiel :)
1. Chapter 1

Smash, Cas and Love

AU

Cas is a paramedic, Dean is an unfortunate patient. Could this be love?

Dean opened his eyes painfully. The world around him was fuzzy. Why so fuzzy? He slowly twisted his head to the passenger seat of his baby (his '67 Impala) and was startled to find his big, burly, baby brother out for the count next to him, with shards of glass in his face and arms, running rivulets of blood down his body. Dean was quietly panicking, unable to remember what had happened and just what the hell happened to his baby. Dean soon realized he was pinned and abandoned his attempts of moving, instead trying to crane his neck to see where the baby crying was coming from. In horror, Dean saw a sight in his backseat that was enough to give him nightmares for a year. Jess, Sammy's wife was laying protectively over the baby seat in the back. Her neck had a long sliver of glass sticking out of it, and she had bruises, but the baby seemed to be okay, with only a slight cut on it's knee. Vaguely, Dean remembered Sam's insistence that they travel altogether to the baby's christening, and what seemed like a tank hitting the car, and with tears starting to slowly leak out of his eyes, he realized it was all his fault.

Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat of an ambulance, clutching his bag with a grim feeling. The call had come over the radio about a cattle truck that ran a red light smashing into a black Chevrolet Impala, which had two men, a woman and a baby inside. Castiel had seen enough idiot truck drivers drinking on the job that had been careless enough to kill their victims, and the occupants would not have much hope.

Dean could hear the sirens blaring as he sat there, feeling numb. _I just killed Sammy's family, _Dean thought. Suddenly there was a panicked voice half-yelling at him from outside the door. Some… truck driver maybe? This stranger was seriously freaked, kept running his hands through his hair and taking off his baseball cap and throwing it to the ground. Dean took no more notice as he saw two paramedics run towards the car. One had light brown hair and strange hazel-y eyes, and the other had scruffy, unkempt black "sex-hair" and electric blue eyes. Both didn't look happy. Dean decided this would be a good time for a nap.

"White male, in his 30's? Gold-brown hair, green eyes, approximately 6foot 1. Severe head trauma, lacerations to face. Passengers: white male, 20's, black hair, blue-green eyes, 6foot 5 at least. Woman, mid-twenties, severe laceration to the neck, apparent unconsciousness. Baby- severe head wounds. Request backup immediately. Woman and baby in danger" Cas rattled off into his radio.

"Gabe! You got the male passenger?"

"Yeah he's fine, he's coming to now… Shit", Gabe cursed.

Dread filled Castiel's stomach. "What?"

Gabe swallowed. "This guy and the woman both have wedding rings. Woman flung herself over the baby. Cas… we've got a family here. On the way to a christening, by the looks of all this white".

Grief overwhelmed Castiel. He could still see-

"Castiel! Come on bro, the driver!"

That snapped him to his senses. He swiftly pulled apart the door and was stunned to find Dean Winchester, owner of Winchester Automotive- his garage sticker was currently on the bumper of their ambulance. _Coincidences, _Cas thought. _A real bitch. Fate is cruel_.

"Dean? Hey, Dean can you hear me?"

Dean slowly opened one eye to a startlingly beautiful man, with eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Hey there, Dean" The beautiful man smiled.

"Sammy… Jess… Baby"

"They're… okay. Dean my name is Castiel, and this is my stepbrother Gabriel," Castiel explained. He had to keep Dean conscious.

Dean frowned. "That's… hard. Castieel?" Dean tried.

"C-a-s-t-i-e-l."

"How about… Cas? Why the weird-ass names?" Dean yawned.

Cas snickered. "They're biblical."

"Oh. Did you know… you're kindof beautiful?"

Dean heard Cas's belly laughter as he saw the stretcher, then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: No faith

Chapter 2- Not Your Fault

AN: This got a lot of attention pretty quickly, thanks so much especially to Hylia'grace, who actually confirmed for me that Chapter 2 would go ahead.

Please review, suggest, criticise, whatever. It all helps, this is only my second story. Please also go read + review The Wayward Angel (my other story). Chapter 3 has just been posted Thanks.

P.S. If I offend anyone with the questioning of God's existence/ Cas with no faith THAT IS NOT MY INTENTION I'M SORRY THAT'S JUST HOW I THOUGHT I SHOULD WRITE IT.

Dean woke up in an ambulance, siren blaring in the background. He winced, then as his vision cleared he saw the beautiful man, staring intently at him. Cas…teel? No, Cast-i-el. Ah. Cas.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Eh?"

"You were concentrating pretty heavily just now. Kindof like a golden retriever…"

Dean frowned. "You said your name was biblical, right? Do you believe that there is a God?"

The paramedic's face hardened. "Does it matter?"

"Sorry… Just curious…"

Dean saw the hint of a smile. "Maybe you should rest now."

"That sounds like a good idea…" Dean shut his eyes, waiting.

"But Dean- with all the sights I've seen in my five years on the job… It makes me wonder if there was God, would He let this happen to people like you?"

Dean opened his eyes again with the hint of tears brewing in his eyes. "You don't even know me. This is my fault."

"Not your fault Dean. Trust me. Now sleep."

Dean slept, with that one tear slowly sliding down his face.

"Castiel? I heard that, buddy…" Gabe called from the driver's seat.

"Yeah. Well when things like this happen to a young family, I feel like everything Father taught us is wrong. If He loved our race enough to cast out Lucifer for hating us, would He let people like the Winchesters suffer?"

Everyone knew the story of the Winchesters. Mother, died in a housefire when the boys were very young. Father, a firefighter was first on the scene, called away from his family on that night. Dean, a very intelligent 7-year old, managed to get his little brother, only 6 months old, out of the house without a scratch. John Winchester swore revenge on the two 16 year old kids who "accidently" started the blaze, and got himself locked up for life after a drunken incident that involved his car smashed into the boys' rooms, and crippled one of the kids. Dean's aunty Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo came to town, took care of the boys, and Dean grew up to take over his grandfathers 'Winchester Auto'. Dean worked non-stop from 16 years old, and eventually, they had enough money for Sam's education at Stanford. Everyone in Lawrence took care of Dean when his brother was gone, none more so than his aunt and cousin, and eventually, Sam came back, a full-blown lawyer with his new fiancée Jess, who was pregnant. Then there was the famous Winchester fallout, where Sam didn't tell Dean he was back, taking care of his new family, not even telling Dean he had a fiancée. Word was, they'd only just made up a few months back, and now Sam and Jess were helping run the auto shop. The baby was born not long after that. Sam had sworn to protect Dean the rest of his life, however he had to, and since then, they'd been inseparable.

Dean had given away any hope he had at a successful education for his little brother, and made sure he always had the best of everything. Cas was angry. The world isn't fair.

Cas decided to become a paramedic to save lives. His father was thrilled, said he was 'helping the Lord by saving all of His people'. By sheer dumb luck, his third day on the job Cas was called on his first job with his brother to a car crash that killed his father, Zachariah Novak and his elder brother Michael Novak. Ever since then, Cas had a hard time believing in the man upstairs- he had a hard time believing anyone upstairs cared.

"Cas, who cares what father said. Believe what you want to believe. But just for now, don't lose faith… He might surprise you, and you'll be kickin' yourself if you refuse to believe right now. Just make sure Dean-o makes it to the hospital, kay?" Gabe's tone was sympathetic, but his stony expression gave him away. He thought just the same as Cas, but was too reluctant to say.

Eventually, they made it to the hospital and Castiel wheeled Dean into IC. He decided to stay, because his shift was over, and he was interested in the beautiful mechanic. He could feel his stony heart slowly warming as he looked at Dean laying there-

_Maybe he's the one?_


End file.
